Obsesión
by MoRz
Summary: A veces las situaciones te llevan a obsesionarse de algo ¿Pero que pasa cuando es una persona... un amigo? Por tratar de obtener lo que quieres puedes llegar a desarrollar sentimientos falsos que parecen y sientes reales. (Basado en una historia real) (Dejen sus comentarios, se los agradeceria mucho ( ) )


En días como este, viene a mi memoria la primera vez que te vi… y el día en que me encapriche a ti.

Todos pensaban que solo era la niña linda y simpática que a todos caía bien, que a todos encantaba y a la que nadie odiaba, o al menos eso yo decían.

Recuerdo que tuvimos una clase en común, nos presentamos y te volviste un gran compañero y no solo eso también un buen amigo, yo te tenia… te tengo un gran cariño. Pasaba el tiempo y te fuiste alejando, comenzaste a hablar con ella, antes te saludaba de lejos y recibía tu sonrisa seguida de tu mano arriba agitándola despidiéndose de mí, en ese momento solo me ignoraste, te estaban arrebatando de mí.

Cada día que pasaba te alejabas más y más, y no lo podía soportar, esa mujer antipática y detestable me estaba quitando a uno de mis mejores amigos, no lo podía permitir. Hablaba con mi mejor amiga Ari sobre lo que sentía en ese entonces, claro sin dejar ver el odio que sentía por aquella mujer y haciéndome la víctima; no podía deshacerme de la imagen de la niña dulce y tierna, eso arrimaría mis futuros planes. Ari me recomendó hablar con tigo, ¿Pero cómo lo haría si ni siquiera me podía acercar a ti? Ella siempre estaba como un chicle pegada a tu lado.

Intente acercarme cuando ella se había ido a clases (no era de nuestro grupo), me miraste, hacía mucho no te hablaba por culpa de aquella mosca que solo te rodeaba. Trate de hacer plática como era mi costumbre, te hable de nuevos programas y nuevas obras teatrales (a ambos nos gustaba el teatro), pero el efecto no fue el mismo, te encontrabas disperso. No me rendiría, recuperaría a mi amigo, me decía a mí misma.

Pasaron los días y no se me ocurría una mejor forma de recuperarte, Ari al ver mi preocupación comenzó a decir que me gustabas, y como un foco que se enciende, me surgió una excelente idea, la única forma de recuperar lo que es mío, era decirte que me gustabas, podía ser un arma de doble filo, pero después pensaría como arreglarlo.

Decidida a "declararme" te busque y encontré en el patio de nuestra prepa, estabas de espaldas, tu altura era inconfundible. Conforme iba avanzando pensaba que diría exactamente, nada se me ocurría y estaba cada vez más cerca, llegue a estar a unos cuantos paso de ti y vi que de nuevo estabas con ella, pero en esta ocasión tú la abrazabas. EL odio y enojo que sentí en ese instante es indescriptible. Me fui inmediatamente, hice un berrinche como el que nunca había hecho en mi vida, debía averiguar cómo recuperarte.

Ya eras su novio y yo actuaba como si nada ocurriera. En una plática con Ari salió tu relación con esa "rata" a conversación, aún recuerdo que ella dijo "Se ven muy bien juntos", en ese momento enfurecí por dentro y para ocultar lo aparente fingí estar triste y le conteste "Él siempre me ha gustado, no es justo que se haya ido con ella". Aún recuerdo su cara de sorpresa, me creyó todo lo que le dije, me sorprendí por mi gran actuación, en ese momento supe que ella haría todo lo posible por darme lo que quería.

Ari, comenzó a darte indirectas sobre lo que yo, supuestamente, sentía por ti. Fingías no captarlas y me daba cuenta de ello, pero aun así seguía insistiendo, ella creía que merecía todo por ser "tan linda". Yo trataba de acercarme a ella y la saludaba como a los demás, pero ella me volteaba la mirada y me hacía una mueca, que no soportaba. Me di cuenta de que cada vez me enfocaba más en recuperarte, ya no solo como un amigo sino como un objeto.

Pasaron los meses y no lograba nada, en las pocas conversaciones que tuvimos solo hablabas de ella, yo era la única que te escuchaba ya que ninguno de nuestros amigos la quería, incluso recuerdo escucharlos decir frente a ella que hacíamos buena pareja, eso aumentaba mi orgullo e imagino que su odio hacia mí.

Me di cuenta de que mi obsesión por ti se estaba haciendo más grande cuando me dijiste que te casarías con ella, eso realmente me hirió y no podía perder, esto ya no era solo mi obsesión por ti, también era una pelea en la que ella iba ganando. Decidí decirte que me gustabas por medio de un mensaje aún recuerdo lo que escribí, te dije que me gustabas y que no podía soportar verte más tiempo con ella, que escuchar su nombre en tus labio me hacía daño y lastimaba mi corazón.

Al día siguiente te fui a enfrentar, después te dije que había sido un error (un clásico), me dijiste que hablaríamos después de clases, nos citamos para ir juntos a tomar el camión para ir a casa, llegue al lugar, me viste y dijiste "ahora regreso", no lo hiciste, me dejaste esperando, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no solo era mi obsesión, también era amor lo que sentía por ti, y que me dejaras ahí esperando me dolió realmente.

Después de ese día no volvimos a hablar, y hoy me doy cuenta de que ella gano, que cuando no estuvimos hablando te hizo mucho daño, por ti me aleje de mis amigos, no podía soportar verte después de lo que me habías hecho.

Años después comenzamos a hablar y me profesaste tu amor, me dijiste que realmente sentías algo por mí y que te arrepentías de haberme dejado esperando ese día, el momento en que dijiste eso me di cuenta de que yo siempre había sido la vencedora, ya que yo era la que estaba en tu corazón.

Nos volvimos a ver, hablamos de mil cosas y al despedirnos nos besamos, en ese instante no sentí nada, creo que al final siempre estuve confundida sobre lo nuestro y solo fuiste una gran competencia en la que la mejor ganaría.

Hace tiempo jugué con tus sentimientos, y déjame decirte que no me arrepiento de nada, y que res un premio que al final decidí no tomar.


End file.
